


Green

by Aria_Faye



Series: Full Spectrum [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Faye/pseuds/Aria_Faye
Summary: In truth, he didn’t even know what he was feeling at the idea of skating’s Golden Couple getting a divorce.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Full Spectrum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875676
Kudos: 39





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. This is the first in a series of seven 500-word-or-less pieces that all center around the same topic. They were initially my application pieces for the Prism Victurio zine - we had to write brand-new material, no more than 500 words apiece, inspired by color. They take place in an ambiguous future in which Yuri Plisetsky is of majority age, and I'm posting them in the order that I wrote them rather than the order in which they occur. Feel free to shuffle things around to your liking in your head!
> 
> Each color that we worked with had a distinct feeling that we had to pull into the writing. Green is for new growth and fresh starts, but also for jealousy and rot.

“A divorce?” Yuri sputtered.

Victor smiled sadly at him. “It turns out there are some things that neither of us was willing to work out.”

“What happened to ‘relationships are about compromise’ and all that shit?” Yuri turned around, putting his skates back into his locker as a means of deliberately showing Victor his back. When Victor didn’t reply, Yuri faced him again, this time with arms crossed—a flimsy barrier between them, but enough to get his point across. He drilled Victor with a glare, and Victor sighed.

“No, you’re right. Relationships _are_ about compromise. I just feel like I’m the only one who ever compromises.” Victor ran a hand over his face. “I thought you’d be happy,” he confessed.

Yuri scoffed. “Why? Cause you’re leaving the pig, like I always said you would? Cause you’re going to be single again?” He slammed his locker door. “Not like you being single before had any kind of benefit for me. What makes you think I even still want you?”

Victor scrutinized him for a moment before saying, “You do though, don’t you?”

“That’s not the fucking point, Victor!”

The air in the locker room crackled around them while Yuri’s voice echoed on and on. He hadn’t meant to yell, but god damn it, Victor just brought it out in him. In truth, he didn’t even know what he was feeling at the idea of skating’s Golden Couple getting a divorce. Oh god. The media would be a shitstorm once they took this news public.

Before Yuri’s mind could panic its way down rabbit trails of awful headlines and out-of-context quotations, Victor moved. Just a half a step toward him—a shuffle, really, more awkward than anything Yuri had ever seen from Victor. More honest. Victor reached out like, in another world, under different circumstances, he’d have given anything to be allowed to touch. “Why didn’t it work out with Otabek?” Victor said, very quietly, his voice riding the coattails of Yuri’s shouting.

Yuri shrugged, aggressive. “It just didn’t.” Victor was still looking at him, so he huffed a sigh and explained, “It felt like we were an old married couple from day one. I mean, I guess that works for some people, but…”

Yuri knew exactly how he’d wanted to finish that sentence, even though he didn’t. It was an abstract feeling, something that avoided being set into words. A longing for teeth and claws and friction. The other kind of passion. And he’d been jealous. Not of the pig, but of Victor, for having apparently found what he wanted in something so boring.

He sighed again and tugged his long hair out of its ponytail. “What do you see for us? If we tried this. Down the road—what do you see?”

This time, Victor _did_ touch. A gentle finger trailing down the back of his hand. Cautious. Asking permission. Yuri unclenched his fingers just enough.

“Potential.”


End file.
